


(Matt), Come Home With Me

by Foxfiresystem, Probably_Insane



Series: Fandom Song Fic Parody [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Flirting, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfiresystem/pseuds/Foxfiresystem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Insane/pseuds/Probably_Insane
Summary: Ayo, here's another one of these!





	(Matt), Come Home With Me

**[Shiro, spoken]**   
You wanna talk to him?

**[Keith, spoken]**   
Yes!

**[Shiro , spoken]**   
Go on  
Keith?

**[Keith, spoken]**   
Yes?

**[Shiro, spoken]**   
Don't come on too strong

**[Keith]**   
Come home with me?

**[Matt]**   
Who are you?

**[Keith]**   
The man who's gonna marry you  
I'm Keith

**[Matt, spoken]  
** Is he always like this?

**[Shiro, spoken]**   
Yes

**[Matt, spoken]**  
I'm Matthew 

**[Keith]**   
Your name is like a melody

**[Matt, spoken]**   
A singer… Is that what you are?

**[Keith]**   
I also play the lyre…

**[Matt, spoken]**   
Oh, a liar, AND a player too!  
I've met too many men like you...

**[Keith]**   
Oh, no, I'm not like that..

**[Shiro, spoken]**   
He's not like any man you've met!  
Tell him what you're workin' on!

**[Keith]**   
I'm workin' on a song…

**[Keith]**   
It isn't finished yet...  
But when it's done and when I sing it,  
Spring will come again.

**[Matt, spoken]**   
Come again?

**[Keith]**   
Spring will come!

**[Matt, spoken]**   
When? I haven't seen a spring or fall since…  
I can't recall.

**[Keith]  
** That's what I'm workin' on!

**[Keith]**   
A song to fix what's wrong.  
Take what's broken, make it whole.  
A song so beautiful.  
It brings the world back into tune.  
Back into time and all the flowers will bloom

**[Keith]**   
Will you become my husband?

**[Matt, spoken]**   
Oh, he's crazy. Why would I become his husband?

**[Shiro, spoken]**   
Maybe because he will make you feel alive?

**[Matt, spoken]**   
Alive? That's worth a lot!  
What else ya got?


End file.
